A Dream In A Nightmare
by KaylerZKryptic13
Summary: Since her parents mysterious death, Namine has found herself under her big brother's supervision. What happens when a mysterious boy named Roxas gives Namine a few clues to the revealing of her parents death and what is his connection the truth? Ch.3 up!
1. Forever Darkness

**Hi! So I made some super tiny adjustments (so tiny you probably won't even notice if you read this before ^_^) I just noticed some errors that probably would have kept me up all night if I didn't fix them. Please review and give me some suggestions seeing how this is my first story. I was so worried about uploading it that I spent sooo long on editing and revising it. Rated M for language and possible future lemon (depends on reviews)**

**................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

**Chapter 1: Forever Darkness**

**The brilliant golden scarlet sky glimmered against the dark shadows that crept behind the fading sun. The colors seem to merge perfectly as the sun descended off into the horizon. Palm trees swayed softly as if whispering small secrets to each other.**

**I gazed off into the distance across the cerulean ocean and the smell of sea breeze and salt lingered through my nostrils. The waves revealed little white ripples as it withered away against the pale golden sand.**

**I sketched softly against the familiar paper, only the sound of a light whistling was heard through the crashing roar the waves made against the current. I could reside here for eternity and not be disturbed. This beach is my safe place, my serenity.**

**A small pulsing vibration shook through my beige shoulder bag, interrupting my concentration. I reluctantly rummaged through the cluttered carrier until I discovered the source. On the small black screen of my cherry pink cell phone lay the name Unknown.**

"**Hello?" Silence drowned the other end. **

"**Hello?" Still Nothing. I was about to hang up before a sharp inhale stopped me from doing so.**

"**I know your there." I whispered, A little frightened.**

"**Namine`?", an angelic voice responded. It was a boy's voice, but very soft and delicate.**

"**Yeah?", I whispered, my voice nearly not as beautiful. Silence once again suffocated the awkward conversation.**

"**Who is this?" I replied to the unknown speaker. **

"**I can't say. But I wanted to hear you, maybe see you. Not soon though, but someday. Till then." The lovely voice disappeared, followed by a faint click.**

**He hung up. I shifted the phone away from my ear and slowly set it in my bag. The sky, now a dark amethyst, seemed almost claustrophobic. Nightfall had taken over. **

**The cool breeze gusted through the palm trees. I checked my phone.**

"**7:38, Cloud's gonna kill me", I muttered under my breath. I packed my stuff in my shoulder bag and scurried toward the cobbled stone road. The street lights dimly glow the side road as I made my way toward home. **

**My steps echoed with each stride. It was an eerie sound that made my heart skip and my stomached churn. I gazed down the narrow road with closed shops and bakeries built shoulder to shoulder against the pavement. To the right of me was a small alley way where little boys are often seen doing awful thing where their mother couldn't see them. I stopped and peered down the dark opening. I remember when I was ten I got lost and ended up in front of this alley. There was a tall lanky boy who stood against the brick wall with his arms crossed close to his chest. He seem to be about eighteen. I slowly walked up to him and asked him if he could help me find my way home. He peered down at me and cocked his eyebrow up.**

"**What is a little girl doing walking around by herself?" he asked aloud, not sure if he was talking to himself or to me. I was so confused that I stepped back and began to walk away.**

"**Girl," his soothe voice called out low but enough so I could hear. I stopped and turned my head toward the boy.**

"**What's your name?"**

"**Namine," I automatically replied.**

"**Well miss Namine, how did you lose your way?"**

"**Are you going to help me?" I asked with a little bit of hope in my voice. He stared at me and brushed my tangled bangs out of my face. Then he swiftly glided away with me left behind, watching him in astonishment. I remember thinking that his personality had a bizarre concoction of maturity and adolescence. Later I was able to ask the shop owner next door for help and I found my way home.**

**I observed the back street with the small dirty puddles and the graffiti that lay on the side walls. **

**I was about to head home when I finally noticed that the echoes of my footsteps never halted. The sound continued with laughter. I slowly focused toward the opposite direction of the small pathway. **

"**Hey, cutie!", A voice called out from the source. I awkwardly stepped backed when I discovered four older boys I've seen in my neighborhood walking towards me. It was Axel, Riku, Demyx, and a boy I've never met . They seemed unstable, possibly drunk. I was in no position to deal with such impudence, neither was I strong enough. I turned around and held my hands close to my chest. **

"**Hey! Where ya goin?", Axel called. He seems to be the most intoxicated. **

**I fastened my pace, trying to be most careful so I wouldn't trip over myself. I could hear footsteps creep up behind me. A firm hand gripped my arm and spun me around. It was Axel. I gaped into his hardened features, his breath reeked of alcohol. His piercing green eyes burned into mine and his flaming red hair blazed under the softly dimmed light.**

"**Why don't you stay here and play with us?", he slurred out. His friends came up behind him, smirking at me. **

"**Please, let me go" I whispered, trying to focus my eyes through softly litted streets. Axel's grip on my arm, already causing an uncomfortable ache, tightened into a more excruciating pain. **

"**Aw, look! She's scared!" He cried out. Demyx and Riku laughed at his obvious statement. Tears started to swell in my eyes. Axel pulled his face closer to mine and searched into my eyes. His facial expression was bored and dull looking.**

"**Let's go to my place, huh?" He suggested in such seriousness I would guessed he was actually sober.**** What am I going to do?**** I tightly closed my eyes and bit my lip. I could hear him chuckle lightly at my dismay of such confusion.**

"**Please, leave me alone." I repeated helplessly. I searched aimlessly around the enclosed area, hoping for a way out, but it was useless. I realized I was backed up into the dark alley way. Screaming would be useless.**

"**Aw, don't you like me?" Axel's eyes were bright with amusement. He pushed me against the brightly written on wall with great force, hitting the back of my head. He sluggishly raised his right hand up and snapped his fingers.**

"**Riku, Demyx." he commanded. Axel diligently let go of my sore arms and two other hands replaced his, just as pain aching. The silver haired boy, I assumed to be Riku, and the messy dirty blond, Demyx, stood by my sides, holding onto me, lifting me on the edges of my shoes. My head shook with pain as I closed my eyes tightly.**

"**What's your name, sweetie." he asked in a comforting and gentle voice. I squinted one eye open as Axel stood casually a few feet away from me with his arms crossed. He reminded me of the boy from back then. **

"**Nami- Namine`?" I replied, playing along. Axel slightly smiled at my cooperation of his game.**

"**Namine`." he whispered to himself. " I want you to come with me and my friends. I promise we won't hurt you."**

**My breathing became suddenly unsteady. My eyes darted from one person to the other and stopped at the boy I've never met. I didn't get a good look of him up until now.**

**I forgot that he was even there. He never spoke or played in amusement. He just stood a couple feet away, watching me, studying me with a bored expressionless gaze.**

**His azure eyes seemed to melt into a drowning liquid and his pale blond hair pointed in every direction. His hands were casually shoved in the pockets of his black tightly fitted jeans. His pale ivory skin beamed under the light and his purplish blue lips were pressed in a thin tight line. The dark shadows under his eyes gave the impression of a sleepless night. He was very beautiful.**

**Axel seemed to take notice to my ogling of the isolated boy. He simply smiled and jerked me toward him by my chin.**

"**I see you like my friend here." He murmured." Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to take a lot of interest in relationships."**

" **I- I didn't mean to stare." I muttered in embarrassment as my cheeks flushed to a warm light pink. **

**I should have known by the way he's looking at me with such little interest. I've never been one to realize the obvious. Even though I didn't think about him that way to start with.**

"**Can I go home?" I asked. Axel's shocked expression immediately told me that I wasn't going to get to go home anytime soon.**

"**Namine`, I'm getting really bored right now and I'd like to let you go but you're just too much fun. So you're coming with me, okay?" I stared at him with uncertainty. **

"**But I don't want to go with you." I replied. Axel's amusing smile faded into a disappointed frown. **

"**I don't think you understand. You're coming with me." He said with such strain and threat in his voice.**

"**N-no, I don't want to." I slightly tugged away from the impossible hold on my arms. **

"**We're going, lets go." He shouted and pulled me with him. He let loose of my chin and grabbed my wrist as I violently struggled against his grasp.**

"**No! Let go!" Without hesitation, I snapped my free arm up and whipped it across his face. He suddenly stopped in shock and his arms fell limp to his sides. I took this to my advantage and sped down the empty stoned road.**

"**That bitch! Get her!" I could hear Axel's voice filled with rage as he shout at his friends. Before I was able to be given the chance to lose them, I was tackled to the ground by Demyx and Riku.**

**They pulled me up and tugged me toward Axel who was glaring at me from afar. I tried to resist as they pulled me forward. I knew that Axel didn't like me very much any more.**

"**Namine, you stupid whore, you do not run away from me." He spit out as he pulled me by my hair closer to him**

"**Now apologize", he muttered and shoved my face into the cold floor. My spine hurt from the angle.**

"**Did you hear me? I said apologize!". Axel lowered his face to mine and placed his finger under my chin. A terrifying smirk spread across his face. I could feel the warm liquid trickled from my cheek as Axel smeared the blood onto the gray rock.**

**He made a gesture to his friends and I was pulled up from the ground hanging from the grip in the air. Axel glared at me and stepped back. A sudden striking pain in my stomach knocked me forward. I could feel blood drown my throat and coughed out the familiar red liquid as I could feel it trickled down the corners of my mouth.**

**Axel's fists were clenched by his sides. His smirk began to widen. **

"**Aw, did that hurt?". He moved in closer. I stared at the crimson fluid that stained the cobbled stone. My eyes widened as I coughed up more of the drowning liquid. My head whirled**_**,**_** blending different colors until it was hard to see.**

**I glanced up desperately at the boy who stood behind the others and watched me. I stared at him, puzzled, as he observed me from afar.****He continued to watch with the same expressionless, bored look.**

**I gawked at him with such puzzlement as the pain ached from within me. I've never been so confused with someone in my entire life. My fists clenched until they throbbed and ached with such pain. I didn't realize I was biting my lip until blood gushed from within me. He continued to gaze upon my pain. I couldn't take it anymore.**

"**What are you staring at", I muttered loudly. The boy was suddenly shocked. Axel laughed my sudden notice in the boy.**

"**Hey bitch, you deal with me", he whispered and punched me in the stomach again. I pushed forward against the blow but persisted on focusing at the boy who watched in confusion.**

"**Answer me. Why don't you hit me? Do something?!", I raised my voice against the sudden ringing in my ears. The tears streamed down my cheeks but a new feeling ran throughout my body. I could tell he wasn't going to waste any time on me.**

"**I hate you", I muttered under my breath in defeat.**

**I could see the boy stiffen his body. His calm sapphire eyes were now wild and untamed. His hands were clenched into hard fists and his lip quivered against his pale white face. He intently stared at me with hate and frustration. Axel continued to laugh at my dismay. His friends seemed amused by my humiliation.**

**I was suddenly thrown on to the jagged street and the sound of breaking bones were heard from behind me. I gazed at the figure that stood over me. I continued to lay there still with detest for the god like boy.**

"**Roxas?". A voice whispered in pain. I followed the sound to find Axel smashed into a wall. I gaped at him in horror. Blood dripped down his forehead and his arm were disfigured. I took notice to my arms which ached in pain and were dreadfully bruised with blue and purple. I could feel blood run down my throat. My lip was still bleeding.**

**The boy stood over me and pulled me up by my shirt. His eyes pierced into mine and whispered into my ear.**

"**You will never know the true meaning of hate". He pulled my face into his and glared at me, still holding tightly to my shirt. I stared back. The feeling of hate and fear blended into an odd mixture in my veins. **

"**Let me go", I whispered. He tilted his chin up and gazed at me from under his lashes.**

"**No", he muttered. His breath washed over my face; I was stunned. His breath was mouth watering and almost irresistible. He raised me higher till my feet were in the air and suddenly dropped me. He flashed his teeth in a crooked smile.**

"**You know you're lucky. I could have done a lot worse than those idiots." He continued to watch me, his hands casually placed in his pockets. I stared at him in shock but quickly composed myself as the thought of time crossed my mind.**

"**Sure, whatever.............I gotta go", I mumbled as I clumsily got back up. His expression turned from amusement to dissatisfaction. A strange look of disgust and hate spread across his gorgeous features as he stepped forward, standing over me.**

"**Don't test me, you stupid girl", he spit out and pushed me back down to the cold floor. I glared at him with rage.**

"**I'm not testing you!", I shouted, pulling myself back up. He stepped back with his eyes glowering at me. He began to chuckle under his breath and slowly moved his eyes to the floor. **

**I stared at him with such intensity. I wasn't sure what he was capable of, but if I had to guess, it would be horrible.**

**I was thrusted up against a wall with the boy pushing his hand against my neck and the other pressed against the wall. His eyes blazed at me with such fury. There he slowly lowered his exquisite face to my neck.**

"**Stupid girl", he murmured. His icy breath sent chills down my spine. I could feel his lips linger up and down my skin, tracing the outline of my throat.**

**The fear was becoming more noticeably uncomfortable. I couldn't help but think of what I've gotten myself into. The touch of his lips against my neck and the trace of his frosty breath trailing afterward encouraged the fear to rise to higher level.**

**A faint sound of fastened footsteps caught my attention. Demyx and Riku had fled away in fear, leaving their friend behind. I felt an inviting warmth of darkness tempt me. In response, I let my face drop against Roxas's sweet smelling hair. A sudden twitch from under me shook me and I repelled the darkness.**

**Roxas continued to toy with my neck by leave faint traces of kisses or soft licks. I was so confused by how to take in the environment. Fear or comfort?**

"**What do you want from me?" I whimpered in fear. A soft chuckle escaped his lips from under my chin.**

"**Silly, stupid girl." He whispered. **

"**You don't scare me." I repeated softly. He immediately froze and slowly rose his head to my face with a devilish grin. **

"**Namine`? Do you know who I am?" he said in a low threatening voice.**

"**No...........should I?" I asked in uncertainty.**

"**No, you shouldn't."**

"**Then whats the point of the question?!" I blurted out, surprising myself.**

**A small smile curved to his lips as his sapphire eyes suffocated me and pulled me in deeper into his cold stoned pupils.**

**I felt so cold and alone. It was like Roxas was never there. Just me and forever darkness. I continued to study the dark black coals as they reeled me in. Everything else didn't matter at that point. The cool harsh pain of Roxas's hand on my throat disappeared into numbness. No**

**sign of living or light.**

**...................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

**So there it is. My baby that I have spent way too much time on→ hehe :)**

**I'm working on chapter two and will be uploading ASAP! I wanted to hear some thoughts about the first chapter before I worked on it though. REMEMBER! Your reviews keep the story going! **

**_Thanks For Reading!_**


	2. I Will Save You

**Yeah so chapter two is kinda short. I intentionally had it longer but shortened it in suspense. Might not make sense now but will very soon....**

**Chapter three will be up VERY soon :) cuz I already started it. Thanks for all the comments ^_^**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

** Chapter 3: I Will Save You**

**"I don't remember anything......"**

**I never imagined that I would lose myself. Wandering in a forgotten dream that I had yet to lay eyes on. But this was real and I couldn't escape. Nothing could compare to how lost and dead I felt and yet I continue to move on. Dragging my feet in the translucent cloud that cover the ground. For miles there was white.**

**It's cold, possibly freezing, but I can't feel it. I can't feel anything. Hope, happiness, life. It's gone.**

**"Are you scared?",he whispered.**

**I thought about it. Pushing the past the memories as I continued forward into a forgotten life.**

**"yes......" . A light chuckle escaped his lips.**

**"I will save you". He murmured softly. I didn't understand.**

**"Why......."**

**"Because you will save me"**

**I stopped, repeating the answer in my head. At that instant, everything spun around me. Dizziness pulled me down and burdened me with a heavy weight. The snow was soft and inviting. I closed my eyes.**

**"Am I going to die?" I whispered to him.**

**"I won't let that happen........"**

**I looked up to see a man approaching. He wore a black tailed velvet jacket that hung just above the back of his knees. Under his gold buttoned overcoat, A maroon colored under shirt was partially revealed with numerous large white ruffles. His neck was cut off by a black chocker like high collar with a silver pendant in the middle and at the end of his sleeves were gold cuff links that were surrounded with a fine embroidery. His hair was a clean-cut blond, styled in large spikes and bangs that hung loosely over his sapphire eyes.**

**He stopped in front of me with a warm inviting smile and held his pale ivory hand out towards me.**

**"Because I'll save you" he whispered. I reached out toward his long slender fingers. As I pressed my fingers against his palm, feeling finally shook through me. His skin was cold and deceiving. Not at all like his smile and yet I will go with him.**

**"Save me......" I pleaded softly. His fingers wrapped around my hand. He pulled me up and embraced me in his arms. Warmth and hope slowly radiated from his touch as I wrapped my arms around him in response.**

**"Of course" He murmured as he placed his cheek onto my head. I shut my eyes tightly and drifted away into his delectable scent.**

**"Thank.......you....." I sighed as I fell into a dark slumber.**


	3. Answers

**Told ya I would post chapter three up soon. The story might be a little clearer now.** **Chapter four is coming at ya :) Ideas would be really helpful too. I love to hear about inputs and ways to improve my story, seeing how it's my first one. Thanks for the all nice comments and favorites :) they really help influence me to keep writing!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 3: Answers**

**I awoke in the familiar scent of my rescuer but he was no where to be found. I was in a large room with large crown moldings and arches that lay on the walls and ceiling. In the far right corner was a leather armchair surrounded my a cornered book shelf that reached the ceiling. Next to the armchair was a small wooden round table that had a pair of glasses and a black metal lantern that was dimly lit.**

**Just across from me was a large fireplace with burning wood and glowing embers. On the other side of the room was a tall white door with a brass colored knob and another bookshelf. I've never seen so many books.**

**I observed the King sized bed I was laying in. It was a canopy bed with sheers that lay hung loosely down toward the mattress. The pillows were bigger than my entire body and the covers were a navy blue and gold.**

**I got up to walk toward the bookshelves and noticed I was in a white long sleeved nightgown that hung above my knees. White lace traced the bottom and opening of the sleeves. I was covered in satin.**

**Just then the door slowly creaked open. It was the man from earlier. He smiled softly when his gaze stopped at me,**

**"I see your awake" He spoke calmly. I looked down in embarrassment.**

**"Yeah......thank you", I replied, grabbing at my attire. He laughed softly and motioned me to follow him.**

**I walked toward the door and stepped into a brightly lit narrow hallway. Glass chandeliers hung on the ceiling in a row. I admired the quality and work that was put into them. I've only seen chandeliers like these in my history books.**

**"Are you coming?" The man said from behind. I turned around to face him. I could see him clearly. My body stood frozen and my breathing became ragged. He stared at me with confusion.**

**Images of the boy came racing back into my memory. The beautiful boy who attacked Axel, who watched me be get beaten up, who attacked me.**

**"Are you alright?" He asked in concern as he slowly approached me.**

**"No......stay away...." I whispered. He stopped. I stared at him in shock and confusion. I looked down as the memory of Roxas came flooding back. It was him. This man is Roxas.**

**"You tried to kill me." I spoke aloud. He watched me calmly. I stepped back, planning to run away, but he moved forward and grasped my hand.**

**"No! Let go!" I yelled in a familiar fright tone.**

**He pulled me closer as I struggled against his grip. His eyes were sad and his face looked resentful. He then embraced me as before. I gave up on fighting back and inhaled his aroma. His arms wound tight around me.**

**"I would never try to kill you so much as even hurt you", he spoke against me head. I was confused. He is the same person, isn't he? I looked up at him at recognized the same features. The only difference was that he looked hurt and sorrowful, when before he was angry and frightening.**

**"You...You aren't Roxas?" I asked softly. He gazed down at me and pulled me back against his chest.**

**"How do you know my name?" He asked solemnly. My body tensed up. So it is him.**

**"I don't understand....you attacked me in the alley....way..." I trailed off. Maybe I'm hallucinating. Maybe it was a dream. I pulled back against him and stared at the marble flooring.**

**"I'm sorry. You've been so nice to me and I've acted to rudely" I whispered. I looked up at him and he was smiling but his eyes were still sad.**

**"It's alright. Come on, let's go to the the living area," he replied as he held out his hand. I reluctantly grabbed it and he led me down the hallway. Everything was so big and Victorian looking. We reached a large opening into what I supposed was the living area.**

**"You wait here" he spoke aloud and guided me toward a large red satin sofa with dark hardwood molding. I sat down and watched Roxas disappear into another room. I observed my surroundings. Everything was so 19th century. Antique china cabinets, Victorian chairs, a grandfather clock. It was like I was actually in the 19th century. Roxas returned with an ashamed look on his face.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked in concern. He gazed past me out a large glass window that viewed out to a large courtyard filled with flowers and other plants. It was still dark out. He focused back at me.**

**"**

**"Would you mind going on a walk with me ", he replied. A walk this late at night? Although he seemed he needed to discuss something with me and I also with him.  
**

**"Um, no of course not. I'll just go get......dressed". I realized I didn't have any other clothes with me. I looked helplessly at Roxas who seemed amused by my expression.**

**"I have some clothes you can where. They're in the room you were in before", he replied. He walked toward me and pulled me up.**

**"Hurry now, okay?" he whispered. I gazed at him in shock. I've never met someone so clingy. I nodded and hurried off to the other room.**

**I opened the Antique wardrobe to find a bunch of dresses. But not just any dresses. Victorian dresses.**

**"What is going on?" I spoke aloud as I rummaged the silks and satins. I pulled out a royal blue dress and observed it. It was long sleeved and had a large ruffled opening at the ends, I walked over to a dresser and opened to see if there was anything a little more my time era. Instead there were white corsets and petticoats.**

**I sighed in frustration and decided on the royal blue dress. Fortunately I took theater so I knew how to put everything on.**

**I peeked out through the large opening and found Roxas leaning against the window glass with his hand casually shove in his pocket and his right arm also resting on the glass above his head. He looked to be in deep thought. The difference between his eyes now and before are extremely different. It's hard to imagine that he attacked me; or he didn't. I didn't know what to think anymore. Perhaps he is lying to me and this is all a trap. But he looks sorrowful and it almost breaks my heart to watch him like this, even though I have no idea what's wrong.**

**I leaned in farther to get a closer look of his face. Unfortunately, my clumsiness got the better of me. My foot caught on the long dress and dragged me down. I shut my eyes in reaction, waiting to hit the floor. But it never happened. I opened my eyes and my face wasi nches from the floor. I peered up to find Roxas hold onto my waist. Immediate embarrassment took control. I stumbled out of his arms and backed into a wall.**

**"H...how did you catch me?" I asked obliviously.**

**"Well,I couldn't let you fall....." ,He replied in confusion. I stood there dumbfounded. He was at least 20 feet away and he came up from behind me.**

**"You were all the way over there" , I spoke aloud, pointing toward the window. I was completely in shock and awe.**

**"Namine-"**

**"How do you know my name?", I interrupted. Questions I should have asked earlier started popping in my mind like little buzzers.**

**" Why do you deny attacking me? Why did you try to kill me? Where was I earlier? Where am I now? Who are you?", I blurted out without even thinking, but I needed to know.**

**He waited patiently with his arms folded against his chest and looked back toward the window.**

**"Are you finished?", He whispered, his eyes gazing past me. I watched as he continued staring.**

**"Why are you so sad?" I asked. His eyes shot toward me and his fists clenched, turning knuckles even whiter. He looked surprised.**

**"What are you talking about?", He asked**

**"Why do you look so sad, your eyes make me feel so....hurt.....", I whispered, feeling my face heat up. His eye widened and his arms fell to his sides. He paced forward and grabbed my hands. Held them to his chin and closed his eyes.**

**"Dear Namine, I don't want you to be hurt. You're my everything," he spokes softly. I quickly pulled my hands away.**

**"How can you say such things! I don't know you!" I shouted. He placed his finger under my chin and stared into my eyes.**

**"I will tell you.......but later", He replied," But now we need to talk." I simply nodded. I was amazed my his eyes. I felt like I was in a trance.**

**"Great, let's go", he smiled happily and led me toward the door.**

**I couldn't tell if it was the lighting of the moon or what, but twilight town looked so much different. The town was old and tired looking, the shops weren't even there, just closed carts and stands. The only thing I recognized was the cobbled stone road.**

**We continued to walk past the deserted area with only the sound of footsteps breaking through an awkward silence.**

**"Why does everything look so different?", I whispered, uneasy about the silence. Roxas continued walking, his eye focused forward.**

**We stopped in front of a dark alley way. The same I recognized that night. I cringed against the memories that might not even exist. A few feet within the alley was a boy leaning against a brick wall with his arms folded. His hair was a purple gray that partially fell past the right side of his face. He was staring at the floor in deep thought. I immediately recognized him from the day I got lost. He looked exactly the same, even the same age. I don't understand why I ever thought he was so tall. He's actually pretty short for a boy.**

**He looked up at us and gave Roxas a disturbing look.**

**"What do you want?", He spit out. Roxas pushed me forward and held onto my shoulders. The boy looked at me with confusion and then sudden realization.**

**"What is she doing here?", He muttered between his teeth. Roxas smirked and shrugged his shoulders. He reminded me of when I first became _acquainted _with him. I didn't like it.**

**"Oh, just visiting", He replied calmly with a hint of sarcasm.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you! You can't just bring whoever you want here! Especially her!", he shouted, creating an echo in the alley. I was entirely confused. What's wrong with me, what I do?**

**"_They're_ not going to know....", he whispered. The boy was obviously on edge.**

**"Roxas, if they find out-".**

**"_They're_ not going to, right Zexion?", He spoke in a threatening tone. He stood his ground, watching Roxas with hate. Roxas glared back as if challenging him. Zexion stepped back and then gave a defeated sigh.**

**"I don't know what your talking about", he spoke in disgust. Roxas smiled in victory and led me past Zexion, into the alleyway.**

**"What was that about?" I asked. Roxas glanced at me from under his lashes and continued to push me toward the narrow path.**

**"I said I'll answer you questions later", he reminded me. I didn't like not knowing what was going on. It made feel helpless.**

**We stopped in front of a large brick wall that had two lit lanterns on the near edges. I stared at the familiar wall. I knew what was already back here but I was secretly hoping it might be different.**

**Roxas steeped forward to the lantern on the right pulled out a silver pendant from his coat. It looked the same as to the one on his neck.**

**He placed the silver pendant on top of the lantern and pushed down. The wall began to dissipate as if it were a hologram. I watched in amazement. The wall left a clear opening. I looked like I was looking into a mirror. On the other side of the wall was the exact reflection of the alley way we were standing in.**

**"I want you to go in", Roxas spoke softly. I stared into the opening. I could see two figures. The taller one was pushing the smaller one against the wall. I realized immediately who they were. I looked at Roxas. I secretly didn't want to leave. I liked being with him.**

**"But you said you would answer my questions", I persisted. Roxas gazed down at me.**

**"Okay, what do you want to know?", he asked.**

**"Who are you?" He was a little hesitant. I watched him as he bit his lower lip. I could tell that he was a little annoyed with himself.**

**"My name is Roxas, I am the same person you met earlier." I didn't expect him to answer me so easily.**

**"Why did you attack me?" He stepped back and leaned against the wall. His eyes full of sorrow again.**

**"I don't know why, maybe I was hunger deprived." My body tensed a little.**

**"Hunger deprived?......You were going to eat me?!"**

**"It's possible...." I didn't think I wanted to keep asking anymore questions but this could have been my only chance.**

**"......Are you a cannibal....?" I asked, my voice was a little shaky.**

**"I guess you could say that. Except it's not meat that I'm after." He seemed incredibly hurt. I walked forward and put my arms around him. I could feel him tense up and his eye peering down at me.**

**"What are you?" I whispered. He folded his arms around me.**

**"I don't want you to be scared of me", he answered. I tightened my hold.**

**"I already am....", I reluctantly replied. He let go of me. I stared up at him. He was looking away from me. He pushed me away and walked toward the entrance of the other side. His hands were shaking.**

**"Roxas?" I whispered. His eyes were closed tightly.**

**"You want to know what I am?",He asked, his voice was dark. I walked toward him and intertwined my fingers with his.**

**"No......but tell me anyways" I murmured. His eye became wide with shock.**

**"you're very different," he responded. I couldn't help but smile.**

**"Roxas, I won't think any less of you", I assured him," please, tell me." He seemed unsure.**

**"Namine-", he sighed," I'm a.....I'm a monster." I bored into his eyes as he gazed back.**

**"What kind of monster?". Even though I asked, I already knew my answer.**

**"A vampire", he replied. I didn't know what to say as Roxas looked away again.**

**"so where am I?" I asked. He appeared startled.**

**"I just told you I'm a vampire", he spoke bluntly. I turned my back toward him.**

**"I know, but what about my other questions?", I provoked. I knew he must of thought I was crazy but I don't think I was in any position to piss off a vampire.**

**"Namine," he whispered. I turned back toward him.**

**"So, where am I?" I repeated with a fake smile. He sighed in frustration while massaging his temples.**

**"Your in twilight town," He answered.**

**"I know that much,I meant _when_ am I". He stopped.**

**"1906", He stated. I watched in astonishment. I couldn't believe it. I was almost a hundred years back in time.**

**"How did I get here?" I asked, very focused on the new topic.**

**"I pulled you out the oblivion state and summoned you here. It's one out of two ways to travel back in time". He watched me carefully.**

**"Oblivion state", I repeated softly to myself," what's an oblivion state?" Roxas ran his hand through his hair.**

**"The state in which you are induced into a trance-like manner and the one in doing so tortures you inside the mind. Although you are never physically hurt, you are most likely to be emotionally scarred."**

**"oh......why would you do that to me?" I was really suspicious to the fact that Roxas had a possible grudge against me in the future.**

**" I don't know what happens in the future," he stated.**

**"Then how did you know me?". Nothing wasn't making much sense anymore.**

**"Because I know your parents..." I stopped. I couldn't move and everything felt numb.**

**That's impossible, my parents didn't exist over a hundred years ago.**

**"How do you know my parents?" I managed to get out. Roxas seemed reluctant to say anything.**

**"Because they're-" He suddenly stopped when the sun began to rise. He stared back at me.**

**"You have to go ", He repeated. I stared at him in shock.**

**"Why? I still have so many questions."**

**"I know you do, but I can't be outside too long."**

**"What if I want to see you again?", I asked.**

**"I'm right there", he pointed at his other self. I looked at him in the opening. He's so frightening. I didn't like that side of him.**

**He pulled out a gold object and placed in my hands.**

**"Use this when you want to see me and I think you'll find a better use of it when you need it." I stared up at him, tears forming at the corner of my eyes.**

**"But....but I-" he cut me off.**

**"You have to go now!", he exclaimed and softly pushed into the opening. I turned around to see Roxas slowly fading away.**

**"Bye", I whispered and turned into the opening. The other side was farther away. I realized I was in a strange dimension with other images of time periods throughout my life. I walked toward the image of Roxas and I.**

**"Okay, Roxas, here I come....", I whispered to myself and slowly walked into the opening.**


End file.
